Floor care cleaning equipment such as canister vacuum cleaners and upright vacuum cleaners have long been known in the art. Such vacuum cleaners incorporate a fan and motor assembly that generates negative air pressure to draw dirt and debris into the vacuum cleaner. Many incorporate rotary agitators that beat dirt and debris from the nap of an underlying carpet or rug in order to provide additional cleaning action. Entrained dirt and debris is removed from the airstream and collected in a dirt collection vessel such as a dirt cup or dust bag constructed of porous filter material. Some vacuum cleaners rely strictly upon bags or filters to clean the dirt and debris from the airstream while others also utilize cyclonic airflow principles.
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner that may be selectively operated to collect dirt in a dirt cup or in a dust bag depending upon the particular preference of the operator.